<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Just One More Year... by Tj_animates</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25973947">Just One More Year...</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tj_animates/pseuds/Tj_animates'>Tj_animates</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hamilton - Miranda</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aaron burr needs a hug, Alexander Hamilton is George Washington's Adopted Son, Alternate Universe - High School, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Anyway this is my first story on this site, Beating, Caring George Washington, Child Abuse, Crying, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, George Washington is a Dad, Hercules Mulligan is a Good Friend, Human Disaster Aaron Burr, Hurt/Comfort, I can't believe I JUST learned how to do tags, I just learned how to tag, Im a idiot, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Oh My God, Poor Aaron Burr, Protective Alexander Hamilton, Protective John Laurens, Protective Marquis de Lafayette, Screw his uncle, Self Confidence Issues, Self-Hatred, Worried Parent George Washington, please help him</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 10:29:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>11,954</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25973947</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tj_animates/pseuds/Tj_animates</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Just One More Year</p><p>All Aaron has to do is suck it up for one more year, just one year. Then he is able to go to college and finally escape his uncle's wrath. He could do that. It's not like he hasn't been doing this all his life. Just join as many extra curricular activities and spend less time at home. That's all he has to do. He didn't need anyone. And it's not like anyone cares for him anywhere. His parents died, his sister ran away. Not even bothering to bring him with her. And his uncle....he doesn't need explaining. His 'Friends' probably just feel sorry for him.</p><p>Just one more year.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aaron Burr &amp; Alexander Hamilton &amp; John Laurens &amp; Lafayette &amp; Hercules Mulligan, Aaron Burr &amp; Everyone, Aaron Burr &amp; George Washington, Aaron Burr &amp; Thomas Jefferson &amp; James Madison, Aaron Burr &amp; Timothy Edwards (1738-1813)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>65</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>111</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. - Prologue -</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So this is my first book on this site. I have a Wattpad and I am doing a Hamilton Watches Hamilton fic there so check it out: https://my.w.tt/RWfIogLm38</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Just one more year</em>
</p><p><strong>"CAN'T YOU DO <span class="u"><em>ANYTHING</em></span> RIGHT?!!?"</strong> Timothy screamed</p><p>Aaron flinched</p><p>
  <em>Just one more year of…. this</em>
</p><p>All Aaron did was forget to sweep the house, and when he started to sweep he accidentally knocked a vase to the floor smashing it to pieces. Soon came the yelling and the next thing he knew he was on the ground. His cheek hurt like hell. Next came the ribs. Then he would feel tears flow down his face which would only leave to more yelling.</p><p>Aaron was mad at Edwards and himself.</p><p>He hated that he hasn't gotten used to this already. If he was stronger and got used to this, all of this would become less frequent.</p><p>And he hated Edwards even more than himself.</p><p>If he could, he would raise his voice, no holding back, and say:</p><p>"Listen you have treated me like crap for all my life! I have finally had enough of your bull sh*t, and guess what!? You can't do anything, you can't control me and as if I am going to give up all that I have worked for just because you say I can't do anything right!"</p><p>But he cant say that…</p><p>If he did he would receive the beating of a life time. Probably even worse than all the times he tried to run away. He still has the scars to remind him what would happen if he even thinks to stand up for himself.</p><p>
  <em>If only Sally was here. If she didn't leave, we could've stood up to him together, I wouldn't have been alone, things could've been very different. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>But she is not here, she left. I can't blame her. If the things I do don't fail, I would've and could've ran away with Sally a long time ago. Too bad I fail at everything. Now I am stuck here </em>
</p><p>
  <em>For just one more year</em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sorry for the short chapter, the others will be longer. Anyway I am a sucker for angst and this book will contain a lot of it</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. - A Fun Night -</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>It's mainly a fluff chapter :3</p><p>Oh and Alexander and Thomas are Friend-enemy</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Aaron was in the cafeteria. He was one of the first people there so he got his lunch and sat at an empty table and started eating</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hey A-a-ron!" Alexander, one of his friends and one of the adopted sons of one of their teachers Mr. Washington, said followed by five other people he called friends. John, Lafayette, Hercules, Thomas and James. They all sat at the table like they always do.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hello Alexander." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"So, what are you doing?" Alex asked</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Having lunch. Isn't it obvious?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Well A-aron-" Hercules started</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Don't call me that."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Rude." He commented "Anyway, we were wondering if you would like to go with us to the movie's today. Just to hang out and have fun. Thomas and Laf said that they will pay for everything. So what do you say?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Sure." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"See, I told you he wouldn't- wait what?" James stated</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I said. I would like to go."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ok then, we will pick you up at your house at 7:00, the movie starts at 7:30 we should be back at 9:30 or 10:00ish. Is that ok?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yes it is."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Let's start eating, I am starving." Thomas groaned</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Aaron didn't really want to go. He just had no other choice. He'd rather be dealing with hanging out with people who pity him because he is lonely then dealing with his uncle anymore than he has to.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>--</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was already 6:50pm when Aaron started to get ready. Luckily Edward allowed Aaron to go. Even if he heard him mumble 'I don't want you here any longer then you have to be…" right after. Aaron still considered it a win.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He saw John's car outside and quickly got in.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Aaron!" John yelled "I am so glad you came!" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Yeah, sure you are</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Glad to be here as well." Aaron said "What movie are we watching?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It's the movie 'A Quiet Place Part 2'. James said it's really good." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It really is, I don't mind seeing it again."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>For the rest of the ride everyone was talking about school and other random things.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ok everyone we are here!" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Once they stepped into the theater they got in line for the food</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ok guys, you can get whatever you guys want as long as it's not fruit snacks." Thomas said making the others laugh</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>--After The Movie--</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Aaron realized that it was only 9:30 and he told his uncle he will be home by 10:30. He could go home but he actually had a good time and he didn't want to deal with Timothy right now</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Uh guys, it's only 9:30 and my uncle won't be home by 10:30. And I don't have any keys." Aaron lied</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh well we could all hang out at our house until then." Lafayette said while Alexander nodded. They were the children of the teacher he mentioned earlier</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ooo, I love going to your guy's house! Lets go!" John said pressing on the gas</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>--At Alexander's and Lafayette's house--</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hey dad!" Lafayette waved to Washington as he entered the house. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The house was huge. And by huge, he means there were two story's and a basement. Which is still pretty huge. Everyone sat at the couch. Everyone but Aaron has been there often, so all of this was pretty new to him</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hello son's. I see you've brought some of your friends."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oui! Aaron's uncle won't be home until an hour so we are going to hang out here"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Washington walked up to us and started to say hello to all of us</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hello Aaron. It is nice to have you here again." Washington smiled softly. This had always felt new to Aaron. Maybe it's because he hasn't had a real father figure before or what but whenever someone gives him those types of smiles, he has this warm feeling in his chest. Though it doesn't last long however, he doesn't want to get too attached.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Washington is even taller and most likely stronger than Timothy, he could easily hurt Aaron even worse than Edwards. He was a war veteran after all</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Aaron snaps out of his thoughts when he hears a voice "So what should we do?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh! I'll be right back!" Alexander ran upstairs</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Where is he going?" Thomas asked</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"He'll be back."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After a while Alex ran back down stairs with a board game.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I just remembered that I have Monopoly, can we play this? It gets boring when it's just two or three players."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Alex…" James says seriously "You know how defensive everyone who plays this game gets. This could very well be the end of our friendship…." Everyone was quiet on how serious James spoke. "So let's play!" James smiled</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>--</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"NO! I don't have to give Hercules my money, he's a criminal!" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Alex, you landed on </span>
  <b>
    <em>my</em>
  </b>
  <span> property! You have to pay me!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"NO! I am the bank, I can do what I want. And besides, you took the racecar! I wanted the racecar! And you knew that!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I wouldn't have taken it if </span>
  <b>
    <em>Aaron</em>
  </b>
  <span> didn't take the titanic!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"For the last time Hercules, it's a cruse ship."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I can dream!" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Can we just continue playing?" Silence "Good." John roles the dice and it lands on a railroad "Ha! This is mine."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No John I called that first!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Too bad Thomas." John said handing the money to Alexander</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"That was that last rail road I needed!" Thomas pouted</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Deal with it. Lafayette took the Water Company </span>
  <b>
    <em>AND</em>
  </b>
  <span> the electric company, when I called them."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hey don't bring me into this!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You were already in this!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Well maybe next time you could have better luck!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Time</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Wait what time is it?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh it's 11:06 Aaron." James replied</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Sh*t</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"O-oh I should really get going." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Come one A-a-ron! Let's just finish this game, it should only take ten minutes."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Uh no I </span>
  <em>
    <span>really</span>
  </em>
  <span> should get going."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Fine, I'll take you." John said getting up</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No. It's fine I'll just walk."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"But Aaron-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Anyway see you guys tomorrow." Aaron said as he left the others looked at each other in confusion</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"That was weird..."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>--</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Aaron was at the front porch of his house. He took a deep breath and walked in. Ready for whatever he is going to face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He came into what seemed like an empty house. As quiet as it was, Aaron still kept his guard up, not wanting to get hope until he is 100% sure he is safe</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That feeling came when he saw his uncle passed out on his bed. Most likely from alcohol, the room reeked of it. This rarely happened but when it did, it could either be a blessing or a curse. Blessing because he always went to sleep faster. And a curse because Edwards would always be even less patient. (If that was even possible)</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Fortunately for Aaron, this time was a blessing. So he was able to sleep soundly tonight.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. - The Beginning of A Plan -</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Not sure how to summarize this one</p><p>TW: A bit of verbal abuse and a bit of PTSD (I guess)</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Aaron woke up that morning and got ready for school. He was rehearsing his excuse to tell the others on why he was acting weird last night.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Uh..it was my uncle's birthday and he let me hang out with you guys and I wanted to be home before his birthday ended…..yeah no.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Um, I had to finish some homework for a class, no they won't believe that. They know I always work on my homework as soon as I get home. Ugh why is this so difficult!</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He continued thinking for a bit while getting breakfast with his head down until he felt a pair of hands on his face which jerked his head upwards.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Listen to me when I am calling you." Timothy growled. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Sh*t </span>
  </em>
  <span>Aaron tensed, he was so deep in thought that he didn't hear his uncle call for him. He started to fear the worst</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Don't think that you can do what you want just because you got lucky last night, you hear me? You aren't the boss, you are not anything and you never will be, you hear me?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Aaron nodded while holding his breath and his uncle let go of his head roughly</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Good, next time I won't go easy on you. Now go to school… or don't, it's not like you're going to any college anytime soon." Edwards muttered the last part as he walked away, getting ready for work.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Aaron silently sighed. He was not going to let that stop him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Not yet at least</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>--At School--</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ok class I need to step out for a moment. I'll be right back." Washington told the class. The class that happened to have all of Aaron's friends. And they all happened to be seated right next to each other. So as soon as Washington left the room, </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hey Aaron." John said staring at Aaron. Soon the others did too</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yes John." Aaron silently prayed that they won't ask about what happened last night.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Why were you acting weird last night?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Dang it</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I just needed to go home."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Why? You never act like that." Lafayette interfered</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I just had to ok?" He couldn't let them know. He doesn't care if they just pity him. If they knew, they would feel even worse and most likely tell Washington. Then he'd have to go into the foster care system and he has heard the rumors about the foster care system. Mainly from Alexander, who was in the system before he was adopted by the Washington's. He explained about the horrors he experienced, all the things he went through. It somehow seemed worse than his uncle. So that option was off the table. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Aaron!" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>At the sound of his name he flinched and tense up, only to realize that it was Alexander</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Aaron what happened? You just zoned out for no reason."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh… I uh.." Aaron stuttered trying to find a good excuse to give them, thankfully he didn't have to.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm back, class." Everyone went quiet when Washington walked back in the room and started teaching again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>--</span>
</p><p>
  <b>*Alexander's Pov*</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I was walking down the hall to lunch with the others except Aaron. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Have you noticed how weird Aaron acted in class?" I asked</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah...now that I think about it... doesn't this happen often…."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hey yeah, I just noticed that!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>'Aaron doesn't seem like the type of person to do this often...It's weird…" Hercules trailed off "Any idea why he flinched when you called his name?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Not at all. I am going to ask him when we get to lunch."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>--</span>
</p><p>
  <b>*3rd Pov*</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Aaron walked to the lunch table knowing full well that his friends will come talk to him. And soon enough they did.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hey Aaron.."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yes Alexander?" Aaron said but before anyone could answer "If you are going to ask about last night I am just going to say the same thing."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh we weren't going to ask about that.." Thomas said making Aaron relieved but only for a second. "We were going to ask why did you flinch when Alex called your name?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh uh..you guys caught me off guard." Aaron panicked but tried not to show it</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Everyone raised their eyebrow </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Okay… then why does this always happen?" James interfered</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"W-what do you mean?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You know what we are talking about, this always happens often and you don't seem like the type of person to do this. Especially often." John added</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Aaron was silent, thinking on what to say.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Mon ami, you know you could always tell us anything if you need to, so is something bothering you?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No!" Aaron answered almost too quickly "I mean, no, there is nothing wrong so you have nothing to worry about. Now if you excuse me, class is about to start, and I should get going." And just like that, he left. Leaving the others to themselves</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>--After school--</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The others decided to go to the school library to discuss theories and ideas on what could be wrong with Burr.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They all sat at a table thinking and sharing ideas for an hour when Washington entered the library.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hello son's."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hey dad.." Alex and Lafayette said</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hello Mr. Washington.." The rest said</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What is wrong? You guys never spend this much time at the library, especially on a Friday."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Well…" Lafayette said looking at the others wondering if he should tell him, the others saw this and nodded "We realized that Aaron acts really weird sometimes and it seems like it comes out of nowhere." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Really?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yes, so we just decided to come together and try to figure out why."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Well do you mind if I try to speak to Aaron about it on Monday?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"That would be very helpful thank you dad, tell us what you find."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I will son." Washington smiled as Lafayette and the others smiled as well.</span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. -A Mistake-</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry for the long wait. Online school sucks :(</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Aaron was walking home, it was a Friday so Edwards was going to be out all weekend because his job required it sometimes and returned on Monday. So he thought he had nothing to worry about.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He thought about what the others have been asking him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Why the hell would they care?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The fact that they pretend that they care so much made him upset. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Can't they just mind their own business? Can't they leave me alone? Why do they even bother?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He arrived at his house and opened the door. He slammed the door to release some anger, thinking he was alone. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"So this is what you do when I am gone…"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Aaron tensed and his heart sank when he heard that voice. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Well? Turn around." The voice was laced with anger and stern. Only adding to the fear filling Aaron's body. Even filled with fear, Aaron managed to force his body to move to face his uncle</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I give you a space to live, no matter how much you annoy me. And this is how you repay me." There was complete silence as Timothy slowly approached Aaron who had wide eyes "What? You thought I wouldn't be here idiot?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>All of Aaron's mind was telling him to run, but he was frozen in fear. He couldn't move, he was scared, he was panicking. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It felt like forever when Timothy reached Aaron and the first thing he did was close the curtains. The next thing, he grabbed Aaron by the collar of his shirt and threw him on the ground, hard. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Aaron could barely process what was happening before he felt a kick to the chest. He knew that feeling all too well. Soon there were more. He tried to defend himself by covering his chest with his arms. It did nothing other than make his arms hurt. Aaron tried not to let tears spill, not wanting to anger his uncle even more but failed. It was too painful, he couldn't bear it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Why?! Why did I slam the f*cking door?! If I hadn't done that, I would be safe. If I don't mess everything up, I would be safe!</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Aaron mentally yelled while tears began to pour. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"WHY ARE YOU CRYING B*TCH?!" Timothy yelled while Aaron whimpered "CAN'T YOU SEE YOU DESERVE THIS?! OR ARE YOU </span>
  <em>
    <span>THAT</span>
  </em>
  <span> BLIND?!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Aaron wanted it to be all over. Why couldn't college come sooner?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After 5 long minutes of this, Timothy stopped with the kicking.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Get up." His voice was stern</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Aaron used all his energy to try and get up, but he was too weak. So Timothy harshly grabbed his left arm and lifted him up so Aaron could face him, without letting go of Aaron's hand. Aaron winced, Edwards was gripping it so hard that it felt like he was going to break it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Listen here you piece of sh*t. If you ever even think that you are worth anything, you are wrong. I will say it once and I'll say it again. No one cares about you and no one will. You got that?" Aaron nodded and Edwards let go of his hand, dropping Aaron to the floor "Good. Now I need to get going." Timothy left like nothing happened.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Aaron just laid on the floor for a couple of minutes before getting up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>At least he is gone for the weekend</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Aaron looked at his arms. There were already busies forming. The most noticeable was where his uncle grabbed his arm. Aaron sighed. He was going to have to wear a hoodie during school. He didn't want anyone to get suspicious but he had no choice. He could just say that the school was too cold. Which was totally true by the way, so he had nothing to worry about. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In the meantime he could try and heal the bruises during the weekend.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>--</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Monday came and his bruises were still visible, so Aaron put on a hoodie and started walking to school.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When he got to school, he made his way to his first class. Luckily he didn't receive any questions on why he was wearing a hoodie. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>--</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was in Washington's class, and the bell was about to ring. He was a bit worried because none of the others have asked him anything. He hoped that they just wanted to stop bothering him or they just simply forgot. He didn't want to worry about that right now, so he waited for the bell to ring so he could go to lunch.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ten minutes later the bell rang </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ok class dismissed." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Aaron started putting his things in his backpack as the others left. Washington walked up to Aaron, not wanting the whole class to hear this</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Aaron?" Washington said. Aaron perked up. "Could you stay after class for a bit?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Aaron didn't know why he had to stay after class. He slowly nodded and waited for everyone to leave. Once everyone did he was left alone with Washington. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The silence that filled the room was killing Aaron.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"So Aaron, you are probably wondering why I want you here. Right?" Washington asked as he sat next to Aaron's desk. Aaron nodded "Well you're friends have been noticing that sometimes you act pretty weird sometimes." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Aaron mentally sighed, of course Lafayette and Alexander would tell their dad. Why couldn't they leave him be. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Washington continued "I was just wondering if anything was wrong, and what I could do to help." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No sir, nothing is wrong." Aaron said while trying his best not to make Washington suspicious.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Washington wasn't convinced. "Are you sure Aaron?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yes sir everything is fine."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Washington knew he was getting nowhere. "Well if you say so Aaron, just if you need to talk to someone, your friends and I will always be here. Ok?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yes Mr. Washington." Aaron was just glad that this conversation was over "I might want to head to lunch now."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Of course, see you later."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Aaron headed out</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. - A New Perspective</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry if it's short and that it took awhile</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>*Washington's Pov*</b>
</p><p> </p><p>I sighed as Aaron left the room. I see now why Alex and the others were suspicious. I know that Aaron is hiding something, and I want to know what it is. </p><p> </p><p>As I am thinking what it could be, I remember the first time Alex met Aaron. It was in 7th grade. It was before I adopted Alex.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> I was in the hallway after school watching the students making sure that no one was causing any trouble, when I saw Alexander walk up to Aaron. I knew Aaron from one of my classes but I didn't really pay attention to him that much. He never really said anything, so I focused more on the other kids. Alexander on the other hand was loud and obnoxious, I have always liked that about him. It was also the reason I saw him as the son I never had.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> I knew that Alex and Aaron never spoke before so I wondered why Alex was going to talk to him.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> "Hello! My name is Alexander Hamilton what's your name?" Alex asked </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> "Uh…" Aaron looked nervous and a bit frightened at the same time. "M-my name is Aaron." He stuttered </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> "Well hello A-a-ron-" </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> "Don't call me that." Aaron said in a stern voice. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Alexander looked taken aback, and so was I. Aaron reacted like how Alex reacted whenever I called him 'son'. You also don't expect someone, especially a quiet kid, to react like that  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> "Oh geez s-sorry. I shouldn't have reacted like that. I-i'm sorry-" Aaron immediately said afterwards. He looked like he was panicking. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> "Hey-hey it's ok, calm down." Alexander stated "I shouldn't have called you that."  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Aaron seemed to calm down a bit but was still a bit tense. "O-ok." He smiled slightly </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> "Anyway, wanna be friends? I see you in most of my classes so I was wondering if we could be friends. I can introduce you to my other friends as well. I bet they will like you!" Alex asked </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> "Uh…." Aaron paused "Ok."  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Alexander then led Aaron to Lafayette then to the others. They have all been friends ever since.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>That was the moment I decided to pay more attention to Aaron. As I begin to remember more things, I realize that it is common for Burr to wear sweaters for long periods of time and not take it off. Not for anything. He goes for a week or two without taking it off, and not just because the classrooms are cold. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> One or two weeks… </em>
</p><p> </p><p>That is about how much time bruises need to heal, that is an odd coincidence…</p><p> </p><p>I start planning a parent-teacher conference for Aaron and his uncle. I decided it to be on Friday since I have nothing to do then</p><p> </p><p>Hopefully I am able to figure out what is wrong</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. I am not dead! :D</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hey I am not dead. I am just focused on a one shot I am doing on Wattpad right now. Then I have to update another book on Wattpad. So sorry for the slow updates</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. - Screw Up -</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Sorry for not uploading often :(</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>*3rd Pov*</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>After a long day at school, Aaron had just started to walk home. He barely made a block's distance, when he heard people approach him</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Hey Aaron!" </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Aaron slightly groaned. He already knew who was behind him, his 'friends'. He just wanted to go home and do homework so he won't get in even more trouble.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Aaron?" </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Uh yeah?" Aaron replied to Lafayette</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Hey...so...did dad talk to you?" Lafayette asked</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Yeah."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"What did you say?" Alexander butted in</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I didn't tell him anything." Aaron said with a straight face.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Everyone groaned. "Come on Aaron! We all know you're hiding </span>
  <em>
    <span>something</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Tell us."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I am not hiding anything." </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Yes you are! You're just too stubborn to say it." Madison said</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hercules sighed "Look Aaron. We your friends, you can tell us-"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I know. You guys nothing is wrong. Please stop worrying." Aaron said, trying not to lose his temper. He turned away trying to head home</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Aaron please! We are worried for you." Alexander said, grabbing Aaron's left arm. It was unfortunately the arm that Timothy grabbed. Alexander wasn't holding it hard but it still hurt like hell. Aaron winced but hid his pain well. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Alex, let go of my arm." Aaron asked trying to pulling his </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Just tell us." Thomas insisted</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Alexander please…" Aaron tried harder to remove his arm, making it hurt more. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Aaron-"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Burr finally snapped </span>
  <em>
    <span>"</span>
  </em>
  <b>ALEXANDER! </b>
  <span>CAN YOU LET GO?!?!" </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Everyone was silent and stund at Aaron's reaction. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Oh….God…</span>
  </em>
  <span> Aaron thought, silently panicking.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He might have just made the only people who considered him a 'friend' hate him. Even if they were just pitying him, it was better than if he was alone</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Not only that but..he thought was acting just like his uncle. Of course that was far from the truth, but Aaron didn't see it that way. He had sworn to himself that he'd never act like his uncle but here he was. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Alex's grip loosened so Aaron quickly pulled his arm out and started to walk back home quickly. He was lucky that no one followed him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>--</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Once he got home, he quickly went to his room and started on homework. His phone was buzzing with text from his friends, so he put his phone on silent for the rest of the day. By the time Aaron was done with his homework, it was already 6pm. He wasn't surprised since he spaced out for most of the time. Just thinking about how much he messed up earlier.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Good job Aaron! You might have just made the only people who hung out with you hate you! You had one job, and that was to make the tolerate you! Great job on f*cking it up! Like you always do! Hope you're happy!</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The voice taunted him and he couldn't do anything about it. So he just stayed in his room for the rest of the day.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. - Meeting -</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Yo! I am back!!!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>*3rd Pov*</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The next few days have been ok for Aaron. His friends have been trying to talk to Burr but he has somehow managed to avoid them. Aaron has also managed to get rid of most of the bruises. Somewhere still there, like where his uncle grabbed him, but it was getting a bit better. It even seemed like Aaron was going to make it this year, even if it was only November.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was Friday when something happened</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Aaron was working on homework as usual, the homework was a bit harder than usual so it was already 5:30pm. Everything was going good until his uncle walked into the room. Aaron tensed wondering what he did wrong. Surprisingly, Timothy looked like a decent person. He dressed up in a nice shirt and jeans. He would only dress that way if he was going somewhere important, and to Aaron's knowledge nothing was happening today.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Come on, we have to go to your school." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Wha- why?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Your teacher, Washington was it, set up a parent-teacher conference for today."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh o-ok."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Aaron quickly got ready with his hoodie and jeans, then got in his uncle's car. On the car ride to the school Aaron was panicking. What did he do this time? He hoped that whatever he did wasn't that bad.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>--</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The car ride to the school was quick and quiet. It was actually nice to just look outside the window, watching the world pass by. The moment was ruined when the car came to a stop. Aaron realized that they were at the school.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You better not have done anything." Timothy growled unbuckling his seatbelt</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Aaron nodded and got out of the car along with his uncle. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They both headed to Washington's classroom. The school was nearly empty besides a few teachers and students with their parents. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When they walked in the class Washington was at his desk. Washington saw them and asked them to take a seat in front of the desk.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Good evening Aaron and Mr. Edwards. Sorry for the late notice but I wanted to see if everything is going well at home."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Edward raised an eyebrow and glanced at Aaron quickly. "What do you mean?" He said, putting on a mask, pretending like he cares.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"His friends have reported that he has been acting strangely and they have been worried  for him. I haven't spotted anything wrong here, Do you have an idea about what is happening?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>They should mind their own business </span>
  </em>
  <span>Aaron thought bitterly</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Really?" Timothy asked to which Washington nodded "He hasn't told me anything." Timothy looked at Aaron, acting clueless. All Aaron could do is play along.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Washington could tell that something was wrong, but he didn't say anything because he wasn't 100% sure. Washington turned to face Aaron</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Aaron are you sure everything's ok?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Even if Edward put on a sympathetic look, Aaron could tell that it was a warning. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yes sir." Aaron politely replied. "I'm just feeling a bit stressed. I am fine." Aaron made up an excuse. To help calm himself down, Aaron grabbed his arm to give him something to fidget with. He forgot that the large bruise was there and immediately flinched and moved his hand away from his arm. Luckily his facial expression didn't change that much.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Washington nodded. He noted that Aaron flinched when he touched his arm but didn't think much of it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Well, you could always ask for help Aaron."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Aaron nodded. Washington turned back to Edward</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Other than that, your nephew is doing incredible in class. His attendance, behavior and grades are amazing." Washington stated</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Thank you Mr. Washington, we should really get going." Edwards replied standing up, Aaron followed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Of course, see you Monday Aaron." Washington smiled softly, to which Aaron waved goodbye to him.</span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. - Uh Oh -</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Uh oh.. </p>
<p>Tw- Child Abuse, cursing and getting kicked out</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Unlike before, the car ride back to Aaron's house felt like it dragged on for hours. It was still quiet, but not like before. No. This silence was dreadful, it was killing him. Aaron tried and failed on focusing on the outside like before. It was just the tension between him and his uncle was so thick you could cut it with a knife. He could only pray and hope that he wouldn't get in trouble. Maybe, just maybe his uncle will let him slide. Maybe if he just nods and doesn't say anything, nothing too terrible will happen. It was a slim possibility, yes, but it was worth a shot. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A couple minutes passed and they had finally arrived at the house. It was already dark out and it was a cold night. When Aaron opened the car door, he was met by a cool breeze. He was not surprised since it usually gets this cold in the night by November. He knew it would get colder the later it got. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Aaron and Timothy walked inside the house. Once they got inside, Timothy stayed silent. For a moment Aaron thought he was going to be fine. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Well…that was before Aaron looked at Edwards. Edwards had nothing but pure rage in his eyes. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"You told Washington about me, didn't you?!" He yelled</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"N-no Timothy I-i didn't say anything. T-they just-" Aaron was cut off by a hard slap to his face. Edwards never slapped him that hard. The slap was so hard that Aaron almost fell backwards</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"</span>
  <b>
    <em>SHUT UP!! </em>
  </b>
  <span>" Edwards screamed. "Stop lying! I know you did this! You told your fake friends about me and they told Washington! That's what you've been doing after school? You were trying to leave! You ungrateful son of a b*tch! I try my hardest to not kick you out?! I don't even know why I put up with you?! You are the most ungrateful person ever!!"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Aaron was still in shock by the slap and was holding back tears but he still responded. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"O-ok Timothy." Aaron managed to say, still frightened for his life. He decided to just stick with his plan and just nod and agree."I-i p-promise it won't h-happen again." Aaron whimpered looking down</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Edwards was silent</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"....no…" He whispered "Look at me." The uncle growled sternly making Aaron lookup, a confused and worried look on his face.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"If I let you off this easily, you will just do it again." Aaron's heart sank as his eyes widened. He backed away but his uncle grabbed him as hard as he could and said "I am going to make sure you don't do this </span>
  <em>
    <span>ever</span>
  </em>
  <span> again."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Before he knew it, Aaron's back was on the ground. The tears that Aaron was holding back started to pour.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Then he realized that Edwards was on top of him. He held Aaron down on the floor and started hitting him as hard as he could. He mainly punched Aaron in the face. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Now Aaron has been through slaps, multiple of them. The punching and kicking were left for his body. Edwards was smart, he didn't punch Aaron in the face because it'll be obvious that something was happening. Aaron could easily cover up the injuries on his body. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>That was what Aaron expected to happen. The usual beating he'd get if he stepped out of line.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>But Timothy didn't care, not for this moment at least. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Aaron was full on crying and sobbing in pain now, and as always, this just made Edwards more furious. Edwards started screaming and hitting Aaron even harder. His harsh words made Aaron feel worse. Somehow, Edwards' words were harsher than the beating.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>God it hurts</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>One Edwards was done with the face, he started to kick Burr's body. Aaron felt that he had a few cuts and some bruises were already forming, especially the one on his eye. Great, he was going to have a black eye. No way he was going to cover that up in two days. He tensed up to prepare for the attack. Unfortunately it didn't do much. He whimpered at the pain. It just kept on coming.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Stop! Please! Just stop! I am sorry! It won't happen again! I promise! I will do everything you ask me to! I will get home early! I won't say a word! I'll stop talking to my friends! I'll do whatever you want! Just please stop!" Aaron cried and pleaded, just to make the beating stop. But it was like Timothy didn't even hear him. Not his sobs, not his pleas. Aaron thought he felt pain before, but that was nothing compared to this.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A couple of seconds passed and the uncle was still beating his nephew. This time he decided to beat Aaron's face again, holding him down, giving it his all.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Until… one moment, Aaron just couldn't take it. Something in him had snapped and he had enough. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>With strength he didn't think he had, especially with the beating which was still going on, he lifted his leg and kicked his uncle in his face as hard as he could, making him fumble backwards.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>"SON OF A B*TCH!"</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Aaron was able to sit up while his uncle groaned. He couldn't stand up because of his injuries making his body ache. He only realized he made a grave mistake when he saw his uncle.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Edwards shot a death glare at Aaron.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>Out…" </span>
  </em>
  <span>He growled pointing sternly at the door.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"What?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>"I SAID OUT!"</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Without a moment to lose, Aaron quickly ran out the door. He stopped on the end of the porch and turned to his uncle.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"You better be back by Sunday night.." Timothy spat and slammed the door hard.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Aaron didn't know what Timothy would do if Aaron stayed by the door, nor did he want to find out. So he quickly walked...somewhere. He didn't know where he was walking but he just had to get out of there. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He walked for around 30 minutes not knowing where he was heading, trying to figure out where he was going to stay for the night. He knew that he had multiple injuries and he knew that his beaten eye was starting to bruise. It didn't help that it was a cold night and even with the hoodie, he was still cold.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Maybe...I can call someone…like..."Aaron thought for a moment "Who am I kidding? The only 'friends' I have are Alexander and the rest." He sighed. He didn't like it but they, along with the others, were the only people who he could turn to now. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>So, he turned on his phone, put in directions, and started walking to Alexander's and Lafayette's house. Knowing that his life-long secret would soon be revealed.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>WOOO! I MADE A LONGER CHAPTER!!!!! Hoped you enjoyed! Next chapter is coming soon!!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. - Confession -</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Aaron's body ached and he had a horrible headache. He had no idea how long he'd been walking for. Or should he say limping. He was so dizzy he could barely walk straight. The directions on his phone said five minutes. It felt like five hours. He still had 9 more minutes to go until he made it to the house. The bright light from his phone didn't help at all, even if the phone was on low brightness, it felt like he was staring straight at the sun. Aaron groaned at the pain. His head hurt. His chest hurt. Everything hurt. </p><p> </p><p>He wanted to just turn off the phone and just sit and sleep in an alleyway but something in him forced him to continue. </p><p> </p><p>Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, he saw the house, the porch light was on. If his body didn't hurt and if he didn't feel like falling over, it would've been a nice view to look at.</p><p> </p><p>There wasn't a car in the driveway and the lights inside were turned off. He began to lose hope that there was no one there until he saw the TV turned on. This was a good thing for Aaron. Not only was someone inside but he wouldn't have to explain what happened to everyone at once. </p><p> </p><p>Aaron walked up to the door, ready to knock until..</p><p> </p><p>"Come on James, get the popcorn. The movie is already starting!" </p><p> </p><p>"I know, hold on."</p><p> </p><p>"Why don't you just pause it?"</p><p> </p><p>Aaron knew those voices anywhere.</p><p> </p><p>"F*ck.." Burr mumbled. How did he not know that the group would be here?! .....Oh right he'd been avoiding them for awhile now….</p><p> </p><p><em> Well wasn't that an amazing idea!? </em> Burr sarcastically thought</p><p> </p><p>Burr wanted to leave. He wanted to handle this either on his own or later when John, Herc, Thomas, and James left. But before he could just walk away and wait till the movie was over, something made him stay.</p><p> </p><p>He stood there for a few seconds and took a deep breath, ignoring all the pain he was going through right now. He slowly lifted his hand and while clutching his chest, he lightly knocked on the door. After a few seconds, he heard footsteps coming towards the door. He realized what was happening. He realized that he was not ready to do this and began to panic but since there was not enough time to walk away in time, especially in the state he was in, the best thing he could do was hang his head downwards. </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>*Alexander's Pov*</b>
</p><p> </p><p>It was a nice evening today, it was supposed to be a good day today and it started out good as well. Sure it was cold and Aaron still wouldn't talk to us.. but other than that, John, Hercules Thomas, James, Lafayette and I were going to hang out together in my house and maybe discuss what we should do about Aaron. </p><p> </p><p>But first we wanted to watch a movie. Since dad is coming home a bit late, because he was going to run a few errands, we wanted to just relax. </p><p> </p><p>"Hey so what movie are we watching?" John asked </p><p> </p><p>"I don't know, lets see…" Lafayette said flipping through the different options On Demand. "Has anyone seen this one?" The movie was called <em> I, Tonya </em>.</p><p> </p><p>"No." I answered, it looked like no one else knew as well. "Should we watch it? It seems interesting?"</p><p> </p><p>"Ok then. I'm going to start making popcorn now." James said getting up from the couch. </p><p> </p><p>Two minutes passed and the popcorn still wasn't ready. John got impatient and started playing the movie.</p><p> </p><p>"Come on James, get the popcorn. The movie is already starting!" John called across the living room</p><p> </p><p>"I know, hold on." James called back</p><p> </p><p>"Why don't you just pause it?" Jefferson asked John just shrugged but paused it anyway. James then came out of the kitchen with two bags of popcorn. (We have this method where three of us share one bag.)</p><p> </p><p>Just then, I heard a barely audible knock on the door. I thought I was just hearing things until the others turned to the door.</p><p> </p><p>We were silent for a moment but then Lafayette spoke up, "I'll answer it mon amis! You guys can start the movie." Lafayette walked to the door. </p><p> </p><p>I grabbed the remote, ready to press play until,</p><p> </p><p>"Aaron?"</p><p> </p><p><em> That </em> made everyone confused. What was Aaron here? He has been avoiding us for the past few days. Why was he here now? </p><p> </p><p>Questions aside, we saw Aaron push passed Lafayette while looking down. His hand was over the side of his face, covering his head. The other arm was clutching his chest. This just made everyone become more on edge. I saw concern cover their faces.</p><p> </p><p>"Aaron, mon ami what's wrong?"  Lafayette asked, closing the door and walking up behind him. He put a hand on Aaron's shoulder, but Aaron flinched causing Laf to immediately remove his hand. </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>*3rd Pov*</b>
</p><p> </p><p>Aaron couldn't believe that he was doing this. He was panicking. He didn't like that the entire group was here. He didn't like that everyone was staring at him. And he definitely didn't like that everything was hurtling. He wasn't ready to face them. What would they do? How would they react? All questions he didn't want answered.</p><p> </p><p>As for the others, out of all the times that they had worried for Aaron, this had to be the most. Aaron never just showed up one day, or night, uninvited. Especially when he had been ignoring all of them.</p><p> </p><p>"Aaron?" Hercules said "Please tell us what's wrong?"</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah, like we keep telling you. You can tell us anything." John added. </p><p> </p><p>Although he didn't see it, Aaron could tell that the others nodded. Edwards never cared enough to ask if he was ok, he never cared about Aaron ever since the day he had to take care of him. </p><p> </p><p>Then it hit Aaron. Edwards would beat Aaron if he made the smallest mistake, but with Alexander and the rest, it was a different story. </p><p> </p><p>He yelled at them, he ignored them, he pushed them away and yet, they always asked if he was ok. They still let him hang out with them. They still <em> cared </em> for him. </p><p> </p><p>Ever since he met the group, he always thought that they hated him. That they just pitted him for being alone…..</p><p> </p><p>….Yet, here they were, still with him, after everything he has done. They are <em> still </em>here.</p><p>The thought made a tear slip out of his eye, why hadn't he noticed that until now? He had to resist the urge to just break down crying then and there. </p><p> </p><p>Aaron took a deep breath. He was finally ready to face them. He may not like that his life long secret was going to be revealed so quickly but what other choice does he have?</p><p> </p><p>"...ok.." Aaron mumbled, he slowly turned around, revealing his beaten up and bruised face. </p><p> </p><p>Everyone's heart sank when they saw what state their friend was. Gasps could be heard around the room. A few covered their mouths. Aaron's face was covered in dark bruises, mainly on his cheeks and jaws. He had a nasty looking black eye which was starting to swell, and a few cuts mainly on his forehead. What scared them the most was how they last saw him at 3:46 pm, which was the time everyone left school, and he looked fine. Washington told them he'd be seeing Aaron at around 5:45 or 6pm. The time was now 7:17pm right now. What happened?</p><p> </p><p>"Aaron…" Was all Alexander could say, and even then it was barely over a whisper.</p><p> </p><p>Aaron thought he could withstand the others' reaction but he was so wrong. He closed his eyes and felt waves of guilt wash over him. It pained him seeing his friends, who were always so happy all the time, like this. He made his friends upset again, he was an awful friend.</p><p> </p><p>The room was filled with silence, nobody said anything, Aaron still had his eyes closed, afraid of what might happen. Aaron held back tears, he just wanted to just disappear right then and there.</p><p> </p><p>James was the first to snap out of the trance. "Aaron, what happened?" He asked, not really expecting an answer. </p><p> </p><p>Alexander followed by getting up and walked up to him, gently grabbing his shoulders making Aaron look at him "Aaron..what the <em> hell </em> happened?" Alexander said in a serious stern tone. Alexander <em> hated </em>seeing his friend like that. Especially since Aaron was fine a few hours ago.</p><p> </p><p>Aaron stayed silent, not really sure what to say, so he just stared at the floor.</p><p> </p><p>Lafayette knew that since Aaron wasn't going to talk right away, they should at least try and help Aaron's injuries first. He got up and went to the freezer, got an ice pack, and held it up to Aaron. Aaron looked up.</p><p> </p><p>"Here mon ami. For your eye." Lafayette spoke softly. Aaron took the ice pack and placed it on his eye with one hand, the other still guarding his ribs. Lafayette and Alexander then insisted for Aaron to sit on the couch, to which he obliged by nodding his head.</p><p> </p><p>Walking turned out to be harder for Aaron when all of a sudden he began to feel more dizzy. He nearly fell flat on his face if it wasn't for Lafayette to quickly grab him and help him to the couch.</p><p> </p><p>When everyone was on the couch, Aaron felt a little more secure now.</p><p> </p><p>"Aaron?" Hercules spoke up. Aaron looked at him "Who did this?"</p><p> </p><p>Aaron didn't want to tell them that. Not now. "...I….i don't want to talk about it now.." Aaron simply said. The group nodded in understanding. They didn't think that they'd wanna talk about it either.</p><p> </p><p>"You realize we have to call Washington, right?" Thomas spoke up. He knew Aaron would hate the idea, but it was necessary. To his surprise, Aaron didn't resist. He just nodded like he knew that this would happen.</p><p> </p><p>"I will call him." Alex got up and headed to a separate room, keeping the door open to keep an eye on Aaron. </p><p> </p><p>God he hated staring at him like this. Someone who looks like they have their entire life together, just….beaten up like that. Aaron was always the one who never asked for help. He rarely got on anyones nerves. He would push himself away from them. He was the type of person who you'd least expect to show up on your doorstep asking for help. </p><p> </p><p>Yet, there he was. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Guess everyone has a breaking point… </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Alexander couldn't help but feel guilty. He should've tried to help Aaron more. He should've done more.</p><p> </p><p>Alex went down his contacts list, scrolling down until seeing 'Washingdad' and pressing it.</p><p> </p><p>The phone rang four times until Washington picked up.</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah, Alex? What's up?"</p><p> </p><p>"H-hey dad? What time a-are you coming home?" Alexander asked, still scared by the state of Aaron. </p><p> </p><p>"Like in over thirty minutes. I still need to go to one more store." Alex slightly sighed, his body filling with worry that Aaron would have to wait <em> over </em> thirty minutes to get help.</p><p> </p><p>"C-could you come h-home now?..Please..?"</p><p> </p><p>"Hey...what's wrong?"</p><p> </p><p>"Just...come home. It is an emergency." Alex glanced at Aaron</p><p> </p><p>There was silence on the other end of the line until Washington said "...Give me ten minutes."</p><p> </p><p>Alex was washed over with relief "Thanks dad. Please hurry."</p><p> </p><p>"I will try. Bye."</p><p> </p><p>"Bye." <em> Click </em></p><p> </p><p>Hamilton walked over to his friends.</p><p> </p><p>"Dad said he would be here in ten minutes."</p><p> </p><p>"Great!...do you think you could wait that long?" John asked Aaron, Aaron nodded "Yeah..That'll be fine." He said</p><p> </p><p>Thomas noticed how much Aaron was clutching his chest. He started to fear the worst so he said, "Aaron do you mind removing your hoodie?" Aaron visually stiffened but did what he was told to. He was going all in for this. No more hiding.</p><p> </p><p>One problem though. Removing a hoodie required using both hands. Still, as much as his body felt like it was killing him, he pushed through the pain. But as soon as the hoodie was off, the pain was too much and he immediately guarded his chest again and groaned.</p><p> </p><p>The others gaped at how bruised Aaron's arms were. Bruises were all over his arms, and by guessing, they could all think that his body was worse. Some were old and healing but others looked like they were formed mere minutes ago. </p><p> </p><p>"Holy sh*t…." Was all James could mutter. </p><p> </p><p>Aaron couldn't stand it anymore. His emotions were too much. The realization on  how bad things have gotten finally hit him. He thought he could handle all of the abuse by himself. At least until college. But he couldn't have been more wrong. And after everything that has happened this night, he couldn't repress his feelings much longer. </p><p> </p><p>Aaron allowed a tear to roll down his face, however, that one tear was enough to break down all of Aaron's walls. Soon, another came, then another. Aaron tried to stop but he was powerless compared to the strength of his emotions. He began to sob, he didn't want to do this in front of the group but it was too much. He just let out all the pain he had been holding in for years.</p><p> </p><p>As he was crying, he had so many questions in his head. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Oh god, what am I doing?! F*ck! How will they react? Will they get mad? Would they hate me? Oh god! What have I done?! </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Aaron hugged himself tighter. He expected the group to be upset, he expected them to react negatively. </p><p> </p><p>Instead, he felt a pair of arms around him. He looked and saw Alexander...hugging him. Aaron then felt more arms gently hugging him so as to not hurt him. </p><p> </p><p>"Aaron, it is ok. Let it all out." Alexander whispered, gently rubbing his back. Aaron obliged and continued crying. He hadn't remembered the last time this has happened, if it even happened at all. </p><p> </p><p>Once he stopped crying, he looked at his friends, and smiled softly. </p><p> </p><p>"..Thanks.."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hey so this is my longest chapter yet, so I hope you enjoyed. The next chapter will include Washington's reaction. See you next time!!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. - Confession Part 2 -</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey I just wanted to say that I made a new book in this site, it is called "A Weird Day For Aaron Burr" it is only one chapter but I am really proud of it! Please check it out!!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>*Washington's Pov*</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Thank you Mr. Washington, we should really get going." Edwards replied standing up, Aaron followed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Of course, see you Monday Aaron." Washington smiled softly, to which Aaron waved goodbye to him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Once the uncle and nephew left the room, I became even more concerned. God did Edwards give off a bad vibe to me. And don't even get me started on all the red flags Edwards was showing. Sure he had a sympathetic look on his face, but his eyes were filled with rage.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Still….I don't have any proof that something is happening. No, just saying that I </span>
  <em>
    <span>thought</span>
  </em>
  <span> that Edwards was angry won't cut it. I don't want to make a false accusation and get in deep trouble for it. Mainly with Aaron and Edwards, Aaron would probably never trust me again if I reported Edwards to CPS and nothing bad was happening.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Ding</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A text from Lafayette disrupts me from my thoughts. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Gilbert: Hey Dad!</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Washingdad: Hey Gilbert, what's wrong?</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Gilbert: We were just wondering when you are coming home. </em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Washingdad: Around 7:45 or 8:00 Pm. I have to go complete some errands at school then I have to go to a few stores. Hope that's ok.</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Gilbert: Oh yeah that's great, thanks Dad! See you then! I love you! :D</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Washingdad: Hehe, I love you too. Tell Alex that I said that as well. Bye son!</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Gilbert: Je vais papa! Au revoir!!!</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I chuckle at Lafayette's text. I am glad he is teaching me some Friends. Well might as well get started on my work. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>--</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I finally get all my work done. "Well that took longer than expected…" I mumble to myself.I check the time on my phone, it is already 6:25pm. I pack up my things and head out the school’s doors to my car. The night was peaceful and as I opened the car door, I looked at the list of errands I had to complete. First, I had to stop at the bookstore to pick up a book that Alexander paid for. Next, I have to </span>
  <em>
    <span>CVS </span>
  </em>
  <span>to pick up some medicine for James’s allergies since his family didn’t have time to get some. Then, I have to go to the grocery store to get some milk and other things to make food for dinner tomorrow.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There were only a few people at most stores, but it still took me a while to get most of the items. It was already like 7pm but I still need to go get some groceries. I was at a red light when my phone started ringing. I checked the caller ID and it was Alex. I picked up the phone.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>*3rd Pov*</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, Alex? What's up?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"H-hey dad? What time a-are you coming home?" Alexander asked, his tone worried Washington</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Like in over thirty minutes. I still need to go to one more store." Washington replied</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"C-could you come h-home now?..Please..?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hey...what's wrong?" He grew more concerned</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Just...come home. It is an emergency." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>'Oh god, please don't tell me someone's hurt."</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"...Give me ten minutes." I say</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alex was washed over with relief "Thanks dad. Please hurry."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I will try. Bye."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Bye." </span>
  <em>
    <span>Click</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Right after Alexander hung up the phone, Washington instantly turned the car around and started heading home as fast as he could.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>--</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Meanwhile everyone was helping Aaron with the minor wounds they knew they could heal, like cuts and bruises. They waited until they heard Washington's car pulled up in the driveway. Burr bit his lip as he heard keys unlocking the door. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>It's now or never.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Washington opened the door to the dark living room barely lit up by the TV. He turned to see everyone huddled together, including Burr. Washington lifted his eyebrow considering that Burr hadn't talked to then for the past few days. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>What is he doing here?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That was when he saw Aaron's bruised face. Washington immediately put down the items on the nearby coffee table and raced to kneel down infront of Aaron.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Aaron, what happened?!" Washington gasped, crouching in front of the group.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Aaro merely looks down. "I-"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Aaron said he doesn't want to talk about it right now." James spoke for Aaron. Washington nodded in understatement</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ok, I won't force you to say it now but you have to promise me that you will tell us ok?" Washington said to which Aaron nodded.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As Washington examined the injuries on Aaron, every injury scared the hell out of Washington but the worst was the huge one on his left arm. The bruise was transfering from a blue-ish purple to a yellow-ish green. This pattern had repeated for multiple other bruises on Aaron's arms. Bruises usually turn that color when they are almost healed, so that meant that this wasn't a one time thing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“This has been happening for a while, hasn't it?" Aaron tensed when Washington asked the question, he also felt the others staring at him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>".....y-yes.." Aaron sighed while he felt the group send him pity stares.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You do realize that we are going to have to take you to the hospital right?" Washington continued "We need to know about your injuries so we can know what to do, ok?" Washington said calmly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Aaron knew it was coming. He remembered the day when Washington and Lafayette were absent, only to figure out that Alexander was emitted into the hospital because one of his foster parents was also beating him badly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I-i know. C-could we just get it over with then?" Aaron hugged himself. He never really liked the hospital. He still had nightmares about his parents dying in the two hospital beds.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Are you sure you are ready?" Thomas asked to which Aaron nodded.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Everyone got up and headed in the car and headed off.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I really didn't know how to end this lol 😂</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. - Hospital Visit-</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I am not an expert on medical things, so don't expect this to be 100% accurate. I have to thank @curtainremote for giving me some incite for things like this!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>*3rd Pov*</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Washington was doing his best not to panic and go beyond the speed limit and yell at the people going too slow. Along with feeling panicked, he also felt guilty for not being able to prevent this. He had a feeling something was wrong, so why didn't he do anything!?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Aaron was looking outside the window, trying to ignore all the pain his entire body was going through. It felt like every inch of him was sore. Alexander was next to him, resisting the urge to try and force Aaron to answer who did this. Lafayette was next to Alexander who was probably the most panicked out of all of them. John, Jefferson and Madison were in the back row just hoping that the injuries weren't terrible. Hercules was in the passenger seat wanting to go to Aaron's house and confront his uncle, telling him what happened and asking him if he knew what Aaron was going to do at night. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Now that Hercules thought about it, why didn't Burr go to his house? Why go to Alexander's and Lafayette's house, when he could've gone with his uncle? Hercules stops thinking about those questions. He shouldn't be jumping to conclusions. Besides Burr could've gotten beaten up by anyone. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Right?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>--</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Once they finally arrived, Aaron felt chills down his spine. He was barely three years old when his grandparents came into his house while his parents were working and rushed him and his sister to the hospital. They didn’t really explain what was happening, no matter how many times he asked what was going on. It wasn’t until he arrived in the room where his parents were when the realization hit him. He knew that his parents were still sick when they went to work that day but they were getting better. They said that they were getting better.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He froze in place when he saw his parents in the hospital beds as his sister gasped. It felt like time had stopped when he stared at his parents struggling to breath, never seeing them so pale. Watching their chest slowly go up and down, he slowly walked towards them with his sister. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Although he was only two years old, he remembered the doctor saying something about their illness. He didn't pay attention to the rest though, he just stood at the side of their beds, holding onto his mothers hand while Sally held onto their fathers. They were only alive for a few more hours, until they passed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Once he heard their pulse go flat, he saw his sister breakdown and he felt his mother's hand go cold. It didn't take long for him to catch up on what that meant and he also began to break down.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Everyone thinks Burr wasn't ever the type to ever show emotions but they were partly wrong. Sure, even as a child, he was never the energetic one but he still smiled. He would still get mad and cry. This was the first and last time he would just break down and show all his emotions he was feeling for years.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The next year went by quickly, then his grandparents left as well. Ironically, it wasn't until he moved with Edwards when years seemed to drag on. They then seemed to slow down even more once his sister ran away. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>--</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When the group walked into the hospital, Aaron practically clung onto Lafayette while he tried to block the bad memories from flooding in. He wasn't sure why, but whenever he was nervous, Lafayette would always let him hold onto him. Whether it be during a horror movie, or if they were in a public place and things just got too overwhelming. Lafayette never minded that he would cling to him, if anything he would be worried about his friend. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Mon ami-"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I-i am fine. Just some bad memories." He muttered</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Wanna talk about it? We have some time." He suggested but Aaron shook his head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The doctor explained that even if the injuries are most likely minor, such as a concussion and broken ribs, they would have to do a CT scan and a few other things to make sure there wasn't any internal bleeding. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It took just about over an hour of patiently waiting till the doctor told them the results. Aaron had three broken ribs, a sprained left wrist and a concussion. He explained that he was lucky to only have minor injuries, especially since one of the ribs could've punctured his lungs which could've been fatal. Same with the concussion and that brain. The doctor had already wrapped Aaron's wrist with </span>
  <em>
    <span>Ace </span>
  </em>
  <span>tape for the sprain. He had suggested for Aaron to rest for at least a few days to help with the concussion, ice his bruises, and take some painkillers he prescribed to help with the broken ribs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>However, most of the group was only half listening, just wanting to see how their friend was. They all took a sigh of relief once Aaron came out and they were told that they were free to take him home and he wouldn't need any major surgeries.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Just make sure he ices his ribs and wrist and he gets a lot of rest." The doctor reminded them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Of course." Washington replied thankful that it was nothing too serious. Still feeling guilty, feeling like he should've done more. But he knew there was nothing he could do now, might as well just focus on helping now.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you guys for wanting! School has been a lot these pass few weeks, so sorry if it is short, but now I think I am good. Hope you enjoy!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. - A/n -</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>No I am not gonna discontinue this book.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>So since I know at least only one person reads my Hamilton Watches Hamilton book on Wattpad and this is to you. Ok so for no reason Wattpad took down my book for 'Violating Copyright' when I didn't do anything as far as I know. I already sent an email about the mistake so hopefully I get my book back. </p><p>This is not only happening to my book but to at least one other person as well. But that may just be a coincidence..</p><p>Hopefully I get my book back. Wish me luck!!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. - The Truth (or confession pt 3)-</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>It is currently 11:30pm right now and I wrote this instead of sleeping. Hope you enjoy!!</p><p>Tw- Mainly mentions of abuse. </p><p>That's around it. This chapter is mostly fluff.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Aaron was exhausted. That was a long day for him and for everyone else as well. So no one in the car wanted to talk. They finally all got to the house and they all got out and went into the living room. They all just sat there in silence with only one light lighting the room. Washington, however being the adult, had to speak up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Aaron?” He spoke softly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...Yeah..?” Burr half heartedly answered while turning slightly to Washington. Really not wanting to talk right now.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Should we drop you off at your uncle’s house? Maybe you should tell him about what happened. We could go in with you, but he will need to be aware about-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Burr's eyes widened as he practically yelled “NO!!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He knew that this would lead to him being forced to tell his friends what Timothy was doing, but he didn’t care at this point. He wasn’t allowed to come back into Timothy’s house until Sunday. If he got furious when Washington simply asked if anything was wrong at home. Who knows what would happen if he showed up earlier with friends asking if he knew what he was doing. Aaron knew that, for one, Edwards would look like he is concerned, like he cares. But they both know it is all an act. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>All eyes were now fixed on Aaron. Everyone slowly began to realize that everytime anyone even remotely brought up Burr's uncle, he would always grow tense. Worry began to fill everyone. Hercules' suspicion of Burr's uncle began to grow. He knew who beat up Burr but he didn't want to believe it, so he stayed quiet.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alexander put a gentle hand on Aaron's shoulder, calming him down. Aaron gulped, thinking he was ready to tell his friends about what his uncle was going to him for what seems like all his life.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Aaron?" James softly spoke. "You have to tell us what's wrong. Cause I have a feeling that this has been happening for awhile now."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Aaron looked around at everybody in the room. Boy was he wrong. He gently rubbed the large bruise on his arm with his hand. Wincing slightly, not at the bruise, but at the thought about what his uncle did to him the last time he tried to fully leave his possession. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But, this wasn't 'last time' and he wasn't alone this time.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I guess-uh, w-well. Y-you guys should really know. " He stumbled over his words. Now that he had fully chosen to tell them, he knew that there was no going back. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There was however one slight problem, telling them that he would is a lot easier than actually telling them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>So Aaron just sat there just stuttering and stumbling over his words, trying to find the right thing to say. Instead, he just gave up and shrunk in his seat. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The group saw how Aaron wanted to speak but stopped when he couldn't find the words to say it. And Hercules wasn't going to waste their only opportunity that Burr would finally open up to them. So he took a deep breath and said-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Did your uncle do this?" Burr bit his lip as everyone's faces gradually turned to complete horror. Their eyes were screaming for Aaron to tell them that it wasn't true. But all Aaron did was look down, confirming Hercules claim.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What…" Jefferson was in complete 'aw'.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Mon ami…?" Lafayette gasped "H-how long has this been going on?" He managed to say.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Aaron sucked in a breath and quietly said "Ever since I was two or three."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>John and James covered their mouths and they looked at each other. Washington himself was both shocked and scared that no one had noticed anything wrong for over ten years.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"..A-a-aron?" Alex's voice cracked, for once he was lost for words. "Y-your k-kid-dding right? Tel-ll me y-you are joking!" He forced out, grabbing Aaron's shoulders making Aaron flinch a bit.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alexander immediately let go of Aaron after he realized what he was doing. "Oh my- I am s-sorry!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Alexander, hey, hey it's ok. I-i should've told you." Aaron spoke and turned to Washington "All of you."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"So why didn't you?" Said Washington, his voice delicate.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Aaron shook his head, his eyes were brimmed with tears. "I j-just thought t-that if I just layed low, did what I was told, if I barely complained...I could make it to college. And finally be free." Burr sighed he honestly wanted to stop. He wanted to stop talking and just end his speech there. But once he started, he couldn't stop. "A-and I was so close. I mean I only needed one more semester with one or two months. But guess that didn't work out. You guys caught on that something was wrong. A-and earlier, after we had the parent teacher conference, Mr.Washington, he thought that I was trying to..leave again." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Thomas blinked "Wait what do you mean by 'again'?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"O-oh yeah...I have tried to run away from him for years. Ever since I was like four or something. Each time, I have failed. And since he thought I was trying to escape again, he finally snapped. He never does.." Aaron points to his face "...This. He is a smart man. He knows that if he did, he would be caught easily. And because I was scared of what would happen to me, or how other people would treat me, I never said anything. Because hey! At least I had a roof over my head and food on the table. Now he is the most pissed I have ever seen him, he even kicked me out and said to not come back until Sunday. So I was injured on the streets with nowhere to go. I didn't think that you guys actually cared for me but I had nowhere to go." Aaron bitterly laughed as he wiped down tears on his face which he didn't even knew were there.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was looking down by now, but he heard footsteps coming closer. He felt his face being lifted by his chin and was met face to face by Washington. He had a pitiful look on his face. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Do you mind if we hug you?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Not really thinking things through and just really wanting some comfort again, Aaron nodded his head yes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Washington was the first to put gentle hands around the teen that desperately needed to be reminded that people cared for him, not wanting to hurt him especially with his injuries. Soon the rest joined in.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Aaron was once again surrounded by warmth and comfort, something that he hadn't felt in years, and he collapsed in Washington's arms for he was the first to hug him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Aaron?" John spoke up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I think I speak for everyone when I say that we are </span>
  <em>
    <span>so f*cking sorry</span>
  </em>
  <span> that we ruined your chances at keeping a low profile with your uncle. We really didn't know and now you had to go through...all of that hell just because of a misconception."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Aaron softly smiled "It's all good John. If it wasn't for you guys right now, I would still be at his house." Then Aaron started to yawn, he was really growing tired by now. Most of the energy he had left was wasted on explaining what happened to him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Aaron? Would you like to sleep in the guest bedroom?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh, no sir, it's fine really." Although he was just about nodding off, he thought that the group was already doing too much for him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Everyone signed at Aaron's stubbornness. "Aaron, we insist. After everything you went through, you deserve it. Alex and Guilbert can show you the way while I can drop off the rest at their house."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Not wanting to lose even more energy, Aaron compiled. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Here Aaron." Alex and Lafayette got up and helped Aaron stand up and they all headed for the guest bedroom upstairs. Once they got into the room, Alex let him borrow some clothing and Lafayette helped set up Aarons pills and water for the next day and they both helped him get into the bed without him getting hurt by his injuries. They asked him if he needed anything else and he declined. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They both left Aaron to rest, and for once, Aaron felt safe.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Ok, imma go to sleep now! Bye!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>